monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tigrex
Incorrect Information & Uneditable you all know i killed a tigrex in 3 minutes don't you? Dual blade master 20:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC). No we don't but I'll eat my left foot if you'll be willing to say some more on this feat. Anyone can kill a tigrex in three min with the right wep i did that in like 2 min with akantor bow.AkamulbasX 20:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC)]] onetime i killed one 40 seconds. it never did anything. just the hit-me-now stance over and over again. and the siegmund... thats 40 seconds of actually fighting it not 49:20 minutes left Ookamikazuchi 14:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Lol, just tonight I killed a Tigrex with 14 seconds remaining xD My tactic was to slowly damage him until at 2:00 he flew to rest. Then, he killed me at 1:14... I ran to the cave, 30 secs left. Then I went batshit on his head, and killed him in few seconds =D ToxicReaver 01:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Why?!?!? why is it that I can kill the tigrex in the desert 6 times and once in the snowy mountains but not in the guild hall for the snowy mountains?!?!? --Nadroj1355 15:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Guild quests are always harder than village quests, since they're supposed to be done by more than one person. ViveLeRevolution 01:09, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Practice battle Early in the game, the Tigrex appeared in the Snowy Mountains, well before I was ready for it. Now I'm somewhat ready for it, and would like to practice on the earlier one (because it might be easier) before trying to tackle the Urgent Quests for either village or guild. Is the early appearance of Tiggy just a one-shot? If it's not a one-shot, what mission/area do I go to for battle? SnowWolf75 23:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I Think it is the quest "Sinking Feeling", and he will be in Area 6 when you start off. Might fly to Area 8, though. ToxicReaver 23:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Tigrex might be a young Akantor Due to extreme similarities between Tigrex and Akantor, I have come to a conclusion that Tigrex is infact a young Akantor. Just like Basarios is a young Gravios. If you look closely at a Tigrex's face and an Akantor's face they almost look the same. The spikes on Tigrex's back look similar to Akantor's large spikes. Their attacks also are similar. Both Akantor and Tigrex can blow you away with their roars. Akantor and Tigrex both charge the same way. Even their taunts are the same. The most notable piece of evidence, and probably the one that proves my case, is their rage mode. Tigrex's and Akantor's arms, face and eyes turn blood red while they are in rage mode. Well, I hope this sheds some light on wyvern lineage and if I am wrong just tell me. Tigrex is way, way to different to Akantor to be a young version of it. Lord Loss 17:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) no no no lord loss they quite similarIkki-bozu 07:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) anyway the new updated MHFO monsters are freeking awesome!!!!ESPECIALLY THE TIGREX!!!!OMG I JUST WATCHED THE NEW ATTACKS totally makes him a more lovable monsters he is now totally bad ass now,wish i could verse him but we cant unless we in japan...damn oooh i love his new charge too so awesome....might even say the new one even more bad ass then the new Jinouga *0*Ikki-bozu 07:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lord_Loss is right Ikki. -_- It doesn't matter how old a Tigrex gets he isn't a young Akantor. They may be of the same species but that doesn't make them juvenile and adult versions of each other. It's like saying a Barioth is a young Nargacuga. It's just wrong. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I think it's not possible, normal Tiggy can't live on Volcano and Akantor live on Volcano that normal Tigrex can't. WhiteStar 03:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Tigrex and I must say.... GO TIGREXES! Randy the Tigrex 15:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Randy the Tigrex